


If I Can't Teach You, Our Kids Will

by highlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, talking about future, they talk about Simon Cowell and JJ Hamblett once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlinson/pseuds/highlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a day off and talk about their future and children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can't Teach You, Our Kids Will

**Author's Note:**

> It's about 100% fluff :) Comments and kudos are most welcome :)

It was one of those lazy days where time seems to slow down, to pass only half-heartedly and make stops whenever it once. You can look at the clock as often as you want and it will display the exact same time although you could have sworn minutes have passed. For most people, these days were boring when at home and an absolute torture when you had to work, but for Harry and Louis those days were pure bliss. They enjoyed every break they had, sure, but most of the time they had to spend it planning for business otherwise, or to catch up with old friends, what they liked, of course, and they would give everything to spend more time with their families, but when it comes to days where the two could be among themselves, without having to hide, lie or pretend, they were highly appreciated and missed a lot.

The sun began to settle in the generously large room that was filled with silence and made its way to the two sleeping figures cuddling on the wooden bed to wake them up with its warm rays of light. The curly haired boy was the first to crack his stunning green eyes open, a smile evident on his lips as he realised he was in no hurry at all that day. He stretched his arms above his head and suppressed a yawn so not to wake up the smaller figure laying next to him. Harry looked lovingly at his boyfriend's huddled form and removed the fallen fringe from his eyes. He traced his finger along the older boy's cheekbones, resting on his thin, parted lips. After three years he knew every winkle on them, he knew Louis' features so well he probably could live with being blind because the image in his head was so detailed and vivid.

After some minutes of admiring, the still sleeping boy heaved a small sigh, that was then drowned by a yawn as he yanked his sparkling blue eye open. He blinked a few times to clear his sight and remove the evidence of sleep from his long eyelashes that framed his orbs so perfectly one could thought they were made just to do that. As Louis finally recognised the lanky form of his lover, his soft lips curled up in a smile which caused crinkles to appear around the corners of his eyes. When Harry noticed, he intensified his stare even more and brought his long, pale finger back to stroke over Louis cheek lovingly, which caused it to redden slightly. Even after all these years Louis still couldn't quite grasp how he deserved such a wonderful human being as Harry. He found so many flaws in himself, but Harry would only reassure him that even those are loveable.

Both of the boys were in a rather unusual calm that day for they knew it belonged all to themselves. No performances, no urgent calls, no PR dates, no shopping with a fake girlfriend and, although they both loved them to pieces, no other boys that disturbed their bubble of louisandharry. Although still no words were exchanged, they both knew what the other wanted, so Harry stood up as usual and went to the adjacent kitchen to prepare two mugs of tea.

In the meantime, Louis rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, because although Harry, the lovely sap he is, told him morning breath made everything seem more natural and beautiful, he detested it. After Louis opened the windows to let some fresh winter air in, he put on a baggy, grey sleeveless top that hang loosely over his collar bones to protect his skin from the cool intrusion. The moment Louis lay back down, the door was opened cheerfully and in came a dorkily smiling Harry who carried a tray with two mugs of steaming Yorkshire tea in them.

When they were both settled, Louis lying on Harry's broad, bare chest, mug in one hand and the other stroking Harry's, which was loosely dropped over his shoulder, Louis took a sip of his still hot tea and hissed at the burn. Harry chuckled lightly, shook his head and asked affectionately, “Will you ever learn?”, at which Louis answered a casual, “Maybe in twenty years” and looked back to exchange a look that drowned in love.

They barely questioned how easily they talked about things that lay far, far in the future, because to them it was completely normal that they belonged together forever. At first, they were met by a lot of eye-rolls and murmurs about how young love is stupidly blind, but by now everyone who knew the truth about them had accepted the fact that the two of them were only available together or not at all.

“You will learn eventually”, Harry added to the conversation Louis had zoomed out of. “And how will I do that, curly?”, Louis asked with a smirk, “I quite like it when you take care of my tongue”, he said cheekily, referring to the uncountable kisses they shared whenever they could. Harry smiled and dove in for a quick peck on the kiss, feeling it was too early in the morning to take things farther for he wanted their day to last as long as possible. “If I can't teach you, our kids will”, the younger boy mumbled against his rosy lips. At that, Louis raised an eyebrow. “Kids?”, he asked curiously.

It's not that they haven't talked about that subject beforehand, they just always put it in the back of their minds, wanting to plan things carefully. Whenever one of them, mostly Harry, would mention the addition of a family member, they would come to the result that they would discuss this after their coming out, and probably would marry first. Louis was hesitant about kids, knowing the trouble you can have with them due to being the big brother for four girls, but the more time went by the more the idea of having his own kids appealed to him, and he knew Harry was a goner for every baby or toddler he saw.

“Yeah”, Harry breathed, still barely breaking the contact to Louis' mouth. He was insecure, reliving the rejections he got from Louis when it came to that topic, but he was determined to discuss the matter properly for once. Already mentally preparing himself for another avoidance of the sensitive subject, Louis response took him by surprise. “Sounds lovely”, he says, eyes directed to the calm field in front of the enormous window of their shared bedroom.

Harry was eager to discuss the matter farther, but on the other hand he didn't want to drive Louis away by telling him how far exactly. So he decided to postpone the mention of name ideas and settle with something lighter. One of his huge hands caressing Louis' scalp he asked, “Since when have you been thinking of this?” Louis took another gulp of his lukewarm tea and smiled lightly, “For quite a while now, to be honest. You know, now with Simon's girlfriend being pregnant, and JJ with Princeton, it made me think. I mean, sure, it will be a long time until we are going to actually have some but... The idea sounds lovely, don't you think?” Although Harry had stated his positive opinion on babies before, Louis felt suddenly insecure because he didn't know how Harry would react now that he knew Louis thought about putting the plan into practise. As no response whatsoever came from Harry's part, Louis began to worry, he furrowed his fine eyebrows and gnawed at his lower lip. He turned around, afraid to see a repellent look in the moss green eyes he came to love, and sighed in relief as he found him smiling so bright he thought it was about to break Harry's face. Quickly, Harry gave his boyfriend a long, loving kiss, the smile never leaving his chapped lips.

As Louis continued to talk, Harry drew patterns with his thumb on Louis' prominent hip-bone, face nestling in Louis' like strawberry smelling hair. “At first, I thought having kids was too much for us, I mean we're barely grown-ups, hell, you can't even grow a beard!”, Louis threw in mockingly, laughing. Harry chuckled and waited for the short boy to continue. “But, you and I, we've gone through so many things together. Our relationship has been tested innumerable times in the probably most cruel ways imaginable. But during all of the public denying, and fake kisses, all the lies and forced lack of contact, during all of the shit we had to go through we stayed strong, grew probably even stronger.” He stopped to smile and went on after hearing an encouraging hum from Harry, that was partly muted by Louis soft hair.

“We never gave in, and stayed ourselves. In the last few month, management gave me a bit of a break, you know, to draw the focus of the media on you, so I had more time to think. Actually, although I know you don't really like her, Eleanor was a great help there. She would encourage me to talk to you, because I was really unsure if you would hear me out after I didn't do so to you when you tried. On each and every 'date' with her, that was the only thing we talked about. Sometimes it was nothing profound, just how cute the kid on the table next to us looked but sometimes-”

He was interrupted by Harry who tried hard not to spit out, “Why do you talk about these things with _her_? It should be me you could come talk to about everything, especially kids, because you know how much I love them! Don't you trust me? Do you think I would force you into something?”

Louis was quick to shake his head widly, “No, no, Harry, don't misunderstand this. It was just because I didn't want to tell you too soon and make you hope when I wasn't sure myself if I wouldn't chicken out. Now I know I want kids, but I wanted to be sure myself, you know? And sure, I could've talked about it with Zayn, now that he's about to get married, but it wasn't only for me that I talked to Eleanor. She also needs someone to talk to, and since she can't get a boyfriend, which is partially my fault, I promised to listen to her.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I understand, I didn't want to make such a big deal out of it.”

Louis, not being able to stand not facing Harry any longer, removed Harry's long arm carefully and turned on his side, until he was face to face with his lover. He pulled Harry in for a long kiss, in which he tried to put as much emotion as possible, to tell him that he wasn't afraid. Harry welcomed the action gratefully and put a hand on Louis' back to bring their chests closer to each other. The younger boy smiled into the kiss and drew random patterns on his boyfriend's lower back.

“Just imagine...”, Harry said thoughtfully, his deep voice heavy with earnest, “You and me, in a big house, maybe even a farm...” Louis chuckled, “We, farmers? Well, that would be quite a change.” “It doesn't have to be big, just a house on the countryside, with a big garden and some pets... You know children love animals!”

Louis hummed into his mug of tea that had long gone cold, but he didn't really care. Nothing could ruin the wonderful, wonderful feeling he got whilst discussing a family with his boyfriend.

“A dog would be great... a golden retriever, maybe, they're great with kids. And we need to get a cat, or two, I love cats!” The longer Louis talked, the more excited he got about the idea himself, until his big eyes were shining like a child's on Christmas Eve.

Harry watched his boyfriend in awe, thinking of how wonderful the future will be, and threw in, “You know, a girl would be nice.” At that, Louis' eyes softened immediately and he nodded lightly. “Yes, but we don't want our kid to be bored, do we? So, I think in order Olivia doesn't get too lonely, we should think of some siblings.”

Albeit Harry was more than happy with the fact Louis did consider not only one, but _several_ children, he couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. “Olivia?”

Louis pouted, although he would never admit it to Harry, he had thought about this for quite a while. “What? What's wrong with that?” Harry grimaced and answered, “Well, it reminds me of olives, and you know I absolutely hate olives!”

Of course Louis had not considered that one could see a connection of a name to _food_. Defeated, Louis asked, “Well, what would you suggest, Harold?” The lanky boy fake-pouted and said, “I like Lily... or Darcy.” Louis took a minute to think about that, “Well, Darcy would fit with Anise and Benedict.”

Louis had said those completely on purpose, but as Harry didn't say anything, he decided to leave it. Feeling already exhausted from talking about such important things he yawned and hid his face in Harry's broad chest, fingers tracing the outline of one of the swallows that were inked on Harry's skin. “We have lots of time to think about the names. Right now I'm happy with knowing we'll have our own family some day.”

Harry smiled widely as his Louis looked up at him through already heavy eyelids, hummed and added, “We'll find the perfect name.” Then he placed a kiss atop of Louis soft hair and stayed there, whispering cute stories he was sure him, Louis and the kids would experience some day, even after he knew Louis was asleep, until he himself lay back down, closed his eyelids and fell asleep, his boyfriend tucked safely under his chin and a smile evident on Harry's softening features, dreaming of his and Louis' own family.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, Anise is a spice and Benedict comes from eggs benedict (in this case).  
> Simon and JJ were the only ones I could think of who are handling with children right now and I didn't want to add an extra pregnancy of Gemma or something.


End file.
